pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/A General Shadow Forge Runner
Edit edit edit!--ValeV 12:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Why the hell should a necro using this have 12 soul reaping??? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 20:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::When spirits and shit die it r give you energy Thomas Dutch 20:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: lol sf with no perma. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol comment above^ —Forget 23:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::May as well. Unless you're using a blood or death focus, where else would you put them? Dark Prison lasting 2 seconds is about the same as lasting 5 seconds for running builds. Dark Prison isn't used as a snare, it's used to cover more ground. Occasionally, wolves or bears die from AoE during the run. Sometimes, giants and trolls and griffons fight each other in Snake Dance. Occasionally, party members try to run with you and die. Yes, it's not technically needed, nor can you really expect it to help you, but it doesn't take away from anything and it's a nice little boost when it does. (Not that you'll be low on energy with a 2 minute long stance.) [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Vincent... Comments like that make me want to cry... Permanent Shadow Form just slows you down. A lot. Shadow Form running was perfectly viable with a 17 second, 60 recharge Shadow Form two years ago. It's still perfectly viable, and Shadow Form has been buffed since then. My dervish can do the run naked. Having 60 AL is no excuse for needing Shadow Form. This is one of the safest running builds that doesn't use permanent Shadow Form. Heart of Shadow and Death's Charge make keeping your health up a joke. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ running is all about knowing the route. You don't need permanent spell invincibility to run anything except the Ice Dome. With everything else it's just timing. As for the 12 points leftover...I'd put that in Blood Magic for Blood Renewal or something like that. That may be a little too oldschool for this site. 04:40, 31 December 2009 ::::::consume corpse or necrotic transversal on dwarven corpses tbh--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Dwarves are typically alive when you get to them though, so return is better. Plus it's a 1/4 second cast. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 07:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also lol @ dervish comment, if you run this as a dervish you are lolbad and should quit gw (VoS says hi) [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Undead! 14:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No one said anything about running this with a dervish. More people need to vote. At the present time, this is the most reliable and fastest cookie-cutter build you can find that will fit all caster professions. 14:38, 6 January 2010 ::::::::::Shadow Form with pious haste is brave. We used to run that on sins. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Except compare our running skill to that of the general populace of PVX. Is that NPA? 22:45, 6 January 2010 ::::::::::::I don't think so. If you mention any names, then it would be. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 23:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::how am i suppose to counter a bad time ending of shadow form because you would pretty much die instantlyMytymj 15:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No what you do is use it somewhat intelligently (in other words, right before a dangerous mob), run through the mob and use Death's Charge or Heart of Shadow as it ends. If you don't think that's a good idea for some reason, you should break aggro and find a rest spot. 15:40, 9 January 2010 :::::::::::::::Why should ele's put 12 on energy storage? because what is it going to do, aura of restoration isn't very good as it is and running builds don't require a lot of energy so i really don't see the point, can anybody explain this to me?Mytymj 21:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :(RI) Read Mind Freeze's description. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Why should Ele's put 12 in Energy Storage is a bad question. Believe me, if you spam all these shadow steps, you WILL start to run out of energy. Dervishes have Mysticism which helps a lot. If you're using an Elementalist you can spam away and be at the end of the zone before you realize what happened. 22:16, 9 January 2010 :::even if you spammed all ur skills, you wouldnt run out of energy for a long time. you have a high energy set anyways--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's all but impossible to run out of energy as an elementalist using Drunken Master. Besides, it'd be a waste to put them anywhere else. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 04:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well.....there's always this. 05:08, 14 January 2010 Can we have a possible list of already made builds? '''like each prof have the build saved so people can just download it. prof=Mo/A div=12 sha=12Chargeof ShadowFormAm Unstoppable!"Trip!"StabilityDashEscape/build PvE-only skill ranks I tried out this build, using "Don't trip!" as the optional, with only rank 1 Norn/Deldrimor. It is seemingly impossible to avoid getting at least one KD from the wurms in lornars, and snake dance is a constant fight for a few seconds rest to let the shouts recharge. Am I doing something wrong, or are you supposed to have higher ranks? I did finish the run a few times, it was my first time running anything yesterday, and while I wouldn't say I can consistently do the run, it's going better and better. Right now it's mostly luck with the spawns and such that carry me past the most KD-heavy areas, though. So, yeah, should I get my ranks up? I haven't really played EotN much on this char, just enough to get the skills, so that's why they are so low. Obviously I understand that higher ranks help in any case, but I don't really understand if you're ''intended to have a certain rank, or if it's got to do with me being new at it. Dogbottler 07:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : 16 sec IAU and 3 sec DT is all you need. They key with proper anti-kd is speed. Lonars is very easy since the kd areas are really short and is linear. Snakes is long, but if you move fast without stopping you will be able to time everything perfectly. Any questions PM me in game. Demonic Sin Ex 03:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC)